A Heroic Side
by digimedas
Summary: Trent has always been the sweat sensitive music man, but when Gwen is in danger he needs to rely on skills he didn't know he had in order to save her. Gwent story.
1. Chapter 1

A Heroic Side

Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series, or the characters

_Italics are thoughts_

Trent has just returned to his apartment after his long tour, he noticed that someone was moving in the apartment across from him and he saw a woman with long black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes, wearing a midnight blue long sleeved sweater, a black skirt that reached her knees, stockings and a pair of black high heeled ankle boots. It took him a second to recognise her as Gwen, seeing her he thought _she is more beautiful than I remember, I should talk to her_, so he walked up to her saying "Hey Gwen", she turned realizing who was talking and replied "Hey Trent, long time, no see!" Trent asked "How have you been?" Gwen responded "Alright, I got a few job s for paintings and the local art museum has bought a few of my pictures to display!" Trent asked what he really wanted to know "How's Duncan?" Gwen sighed, and said "After a while I realised he and I aren't meant to be so I broke it to him gently, right now though I staying away from the dating game, to many boy troubles." Trent frowned at the last part but put on a fake smile saying "That's cool, I'll see you later!"

Trent then went to his apartment and thought _why not ask her for coffee or something_ then he thought _she said she _wasn't looking for a guythen he thought _it wouldn't be a date just as friends and maybe a chance to get things back together, _but when Trent was about to head out to ask Gwen to go for coffee he stopped thinking _who am I kidding she won't want to be with me I wouldn't even know what to say I'd just chicken out._ He had aq

What he didn't know was Trent was going to have to get tough for Gwen starting the next day!

An: If Trent seems oc I am sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

The next morning Trent was heading out for a walk when he noticed Gwen was going out, so he walked towards her saying "Hey Gwen where are you heading?" Gwen answered to the museum the people loved my work so much they are having an art show for it!" Gwen then walked out. Trent then thought _it would be nice to see her work, alright I go to the show, but I should change into something an art show person would wear._ So Trent went and changed to a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes, he walked to the museum because it was only a ten minute walk.

At the museum Gwen had finished a speech for her art, and was talking to some fans of her work, when suddenly she heard gun shots, she turned and saw three guys in ski mask holding up guns, everyone ran in panic as two robber grabbed much art work, she tried to run but was grabbed by the third robber who said "Not so fast missy, you're coming with us" and the robber pulled her away with a gun pointed to her head.

Trent has just made it when he saw a panic, then he heard a scream and recognised it "GWEN!" Trent followed the sound of the scream to find it in the back and what he saw he gasped, there was Gwen being forced face down as three guys in ski masked tied her hands behind her back, the robbers then pushed her down to the ground and tied up her ankles and knees, one of the robbers then put a gag on her so she wouldn't scream anymore, then another robber took a cloth and blindfolded her, then the last robber opened the back door to a black truck with artwork another expensive items and pushed her in and slammed the door. The robbers then went to the truck and drove. Trent ran to try to catch the truck, and almost reached the back, but the truck sped up and Trent fell on the ground, he looked to see that the truck was gone, and so was Gwen.

Only one thought entered his mind then _I'll do whatever it takes to save Gwen. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

When the police arrived they questioned everyone and when they talked to Trent he mentioned the robbers taking Gwen and stuffing in the black truck, the police suddenly seemed grim, which caused Trent to be curios and asked "Do you know anything about these robbers?" The chief seem grim saying "Many police forces have been hunting those particular ones for years, because not only on the first of a robbing spree the grab expensive things they grab someone as a hostage, and brings the hostage along for who knows how long so on the next stops if someone tries to arrest them one of the robbers would carry the hostage with a gun and would be able to get away, then when they reach a place after counting the total of items and money they would leave the hostage in a dangerous predicament they would most likely die from, mostly because those robbers don't give the hostage any food or water making them very weak, we have been doing everything we can, but we only seem to save a bunch of the hostages from harm, unfortunately others we were unable to."

After the police excused Trent, he ran to get ready thinking of what to do _I will save Gwen; I won't let Gwen in some situation where she will die. _When Trent got home he packed clothes, money, rope, a radio, map and anything else he might need, he then went to get his motorcycle and helmet, and speed off with the following in mind _Hang on Gwen, I will find you._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

For Gwen, she didn't know how long she is in this mess, with her stomach it seemed like days, because those robbers refused to give her any food or water, the truck only opened when they carried more items or to drag her out of the truck for a few seconds to stop police from arresting them. While being tied up, gagged and blindfolded, all she could do was think of what will happen _Will they let me go at all, would they just kill me when they are done with me _but one thought she thought of the most was of Trent _I wonder if he knows I'm gone, would I ever see him again, I know I said I wasn't looking to date, but I really miss him._

After a week, the truck stopped at an abandoned neighborhood, as the door to the truck opened, one of the robber came saying "Alright missy last stop." The robbers dragged her out of the truck, they took off the blindfold and untied her ankles and knees, so she could walk, leaving her arms still tied, Gwen screamed but it was muffled with the gag, one of the robber chucked saying "You can scream all you want, in an abandoned neighborhood no one can hear you" he then pushed Gwen into one of an abandoned houses and forced her down the basement to a room with only pipes, a table and a bunch of chairs, the robbers then forced her to a seat that was right next to one of the pipes, the robbers then secured her to the chair with more rope and retied her knees and ankles, Gwen couldn't protest because she was too weak from no food or water. When she was secured he robbers were counting the money they got on this spree, and when the finished one of the robbers said "Now we seemed to get a good haul, but since we don't need this hostage anymore what do we do with her?" The robbers grouped together and then they went got piles of old rags, gasoline and a short blunt candle, as two of the robbers were piling up the rags the other one said "We want as big a fire as possible" he showed the candle to Gwen and explained to Gwen "We will light this candle on top of these rag covered with gasoline an when the candle flame reached the rags, it will burn the house, and we are leaving you inside" As the two robbers were spritzing gasoline the other undid Gwen's gag and asked "Any last words?" Gwen said "You don't have to kill me; you could just leave me here because by the time anyone finds me, you guys would be long gone." The robbers looked like they were thinking about is and the robbers simultaneously said "Sorry not taking the risk" and they're gagged her, The robber closest to her decided to blindfold her again and then lit the candle put it on the pile of gas covered rags and came out locking the door behind them.

Only one thought entered Gwen's mind then _Goodbye Trent I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Trent has spent the week listening to reports of where the robbers that took Gwen robbed, checked the places that were robbed and notice straight path and followed it until he saw the black truck at the abandoned house and saw the truck noticing it was empty and realize the robbers must be ready to kill Gwen, he decided to see what was going on and saw the robber come out about something and what he heard was that they were going to use a candle and oily rags to start a fire with the girl inside, that made Trent so angry re ran up to all three robbers and with one punch for each of them, knocked them out cold, he then ran inside the house, noticing that dust was everywhere, except for footprints going downstairs, he followed the steps, to a door that seems to be locked, used a switchblade to undo the hinges and saw Gwen tied up on the other side of the room, and the candle has just reached the rags and a fire was being caused, Trent ran to get to Gwen, using his switchblade to cut the ropes, he then carried Gwen bridle style, and ran out of the building, just as the building was being burned down.

Trent then laid Gwen down, undid her gag and blindfold, and Gwen came and saw her savior. Gwen happily said "Trent thank you" and hugged him. Trent said "Gwen I have something to tell you." Gwen was curious and asked "Yes?" Trent took a deep breath and said "I love you, I always have, and always will, I know you said you weren't looking to date, but I still love you!" Gwen just smiled and said "Actually Trent, I love you too, when riding my main thought was if I would ever see you again." The two then both smiled and engage a passionate kiss that probably be longer, but Gwen stomach grumbled so loud it was like and earthquake, Gwen apologised "Sorry" but Trent smiled saying "It's alright the chief of police told me that those robbers don't feed their hostages, so when the police apprehend those guy," he pointed to the robbers he knocked out "we're going to an all you can eat buffet to get something to eat, after all it's a week drive back." And both of them were back to being a couple.

(Author note: There will be an epilogue so wait a bit)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Epilogue

It has been a year since Trent saved Gwen, Trent decided to become a detective after finding Gwen, and catching the bad guys, he still plays his guitar, but the songs he writes are for Gwen and Gwen alone.

Tonight he planned a very special night with Gwen, he knocked on her apartment door, when she came out, the headed to a high hill and saw how beautiful the town looked from up there.

Trent then asked "Gwen do you remember what today is?" Gwen said "Of course it's the day you saved me from that fire those robbers caused, how I could forget?" Trent then said "Well I want you to remember it for another reason!" Trent took out a ring box from his jacket pocket, got on one knee, opened the box revealing a wedding rind, and asked "Gwen, will you marry me?" Gwen was shocked but the she said "Yes!" And the two shared a passionate kiss

(Author's note I am thinking of doing a sequel, but I would like some reviews to see if I should proceed)


End file.
